


The Blood on Gronder Field

by kanakanastudio



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanakanastudio/pseuds/kanakanastudio
Summary: “Because ghosts have no right to chase after the living. You know that better than anyone.” He knelt down in the dirt, down to Dimitri’s level. In one hand he held Dimitri’s chin and for a moment, for one single moment, Felix wondered what his life might have been if he had held Dimitri so tenderly before.Felix and Dimitri part ways when Felix decides to transfer to the Golden Deer. Years later they cross paths on the battlefield.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: 2019 Dimilix Holiday Exchange





	The Blood on Gronder Field

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evi/gifts).



———— _1180: Garreg Mach_ ————

“I want to join the Golden Deer, Professor.”

Felix transferred from the Blue Lions to the Golden Deer shortly after the Battle of the Eagle and Lion in their first year. Some speculated it was because of the Golden Deer’s flawless victory in battle, others rumored that it was because he had been scouted by Claude and bribed to change sides. The only one who knew the truth was Felix, and he hadn’t been opening to discussing it. When he first announced his transfer there had been an upset with the Blue Lions. Sylvain had been the one to voice his concerns the loudest. “Felix, we grew up together! You, me, Ingrid, Dimitri. We’re a team, a unit. You can’t just break it up because we lost a battle!”

Felix had been eating dinner at the time, already sitting with his new classmates, who had all opted to sit a few seats down in order to give him the space he needed with his former comrades. “Sylvain, I am simply taking different classes than you. My room is next to yours, we can still train together, and we can all still be ‘friends’, though I’m not sure where your fantasies of tightly-knit comradely are coming from. We have all always done are own thing— I am simply doing mine.”

“Yes but we did our own thing _together_ ,” Sylvain argued, seating himself across from Felix, ignoring the stares from the other students. “Why did you leave? Was it really because of the battle? Was there something else? We deserve to know!” Sylvain was growing louder by the second and Felix was beginning to get annoyed.

“Sylvain, I have my reasons and I don’t need to explain myself to you or anyone else. I have chosen my place at this Academy and my choice is final.”

Sylvain was unconvinced. He leaned forward, face growing dark, lowering his voice so his words would fall on Felix’s ears alone. “Fine, damn the rest of us then. Leave us in the dark. But what about Dimitri?”

_What about Dimitri?_

Sylvain’s question haunted him for the months to come, consuming his thoughts whenever he would pass Dimitri in the halls or hear his name whispered in the dining hall. _What about Dimitri?_ Felix hadn’t consulted him before deciding to make the change and he hadn’t spoken to him since. The last time he could remember having a conversation with Dimitri as prior to their mock battle, when they were arguing over battle plans. Felix remembered it was vividly as if it had happened only minutes before.

———— _The Night Before the Battle of the Eagle and Lion_ ————

“Dimitri this is ridiculous. You need a plan of attack. You do realize who we’re going up against, do you not? Do you seriously think that Claude and Edelgard are just going to let you cut your way through their ranks?” Felix was pacing in Dimitri’s room, arms crossed and hair undone, heated in his irritation. Dimitri was seated on his bed, watching him and trying to come to an agreement over their battle strategy.

“Since when has ‘attack’ not been a sufficient plan for us? We have something their classes don’t: a lifetime of training and war games that has been hammered into us since _birth_. We all work flawlessly together without needing to resort to schemes!” Dimitri reached out and grabbed Felix’s arm, pausing his pacing. Felix whirled on him with fury in his eyes, but calmed at Dimitri’s gentle touch. “Felix, you have to trust me. Do you?”

Felix’s heart skipped a beat. Dimitri’s blue eyes captured his attention in a way nothing else had or ever could. They were lit up with excitement and resolve, staring into Felix’s very soul. After a few moments, Felix shook Dimitri’s hand off, but sat next to him on the edge of the bed. “You know I do. However, trust is not a replacement for a well thought out plan. Think of this as if it were a war, Dimitri. How many lives are on the line here?”

There was a pause, and for a second Felix thought Dimitri might embrace him. He held his breath, neither moving in nor moving away, and then the moment was gone. Dimitri stood and walked to his desk, pouring over a map of the battlefield. “I think of everything as war, Felix.” Dimitri’s voice was lower than before, harsher. “I know of the lives that could be lost. That is why we go in strong, vanguard pushing their way across the field to the leaders. If we can take them down, we pick off the remaining soldiers until we clear the field. We can kill them all, and we’ll lose minimal lives.”

_We can kill them all_.

———— _1185: Gronder Field_ ————

It had been five long years since Felix had crossed paths with his former classmates. When he had gotten word that Claude was going to be at Gronder Field with the Alliance troupes and requested the presence of the Golden Deer to have his back, Felix answered the call. He’d known the likelihood of the remaining Blue Lions showing up was high but what no one had expected was Dimitri, alive, leading the charge.

Felix had trouble coming to terms with the truth that was laid out before him. Dimitri, who had been presumed dead, was leading an army of Faerghus troops onto the battlefield. It took Felix a second to realize that that man in charge really _was_ Dimitri— he looked nothing like he had the last time Felix had laid eyes on him at Garreg Mach. His once close-cropped hair was long and messy, his armor was bulky and scarred, and he was missing an eye. Felix didn’t have much time to try to piece together what might have happened to Dimitri during those long five years because not a minute after they arrived to the field, Dimitri was the first to being the charge. Dozens of Faerghus soldiers marched onto the field, led by Dimitri, who was roaring something that Felix could just barely make out.

“Felix, this it,” Claude’s tone was a somber one as he raised his hand, motioning in one swift movement for the Alliance troops to join the fray. He flew into battle alongside them, trusting Felix to follow. And follow he did.

The battle was a blur of bloodshed and mangled screams. Felix blocked as much out as he could, doing his best to ignore the fact that he had once broken bread with those he was cutting down like so many weeds. He didn’t even notice the battle was over until he swung his sword and it was met with nothing but air. He paused then, taking in the carnage and aftermath of what couldn’t have been more than an hour of fighting, if that. Bodies littered the field upon which they had once played at war, among them familiar and unfamiliar faces alike. Felix avoided looking at them as best he could, but there was one face he needed to see— alive or dead.

That was when he heard it. The same cry as earlier, but this time he could make out the words.

“ _Edelgard! Show yourself to me! Face me and die!_ ” Dimitri’s voice, bellowing across the field. He was trudging his way through bodies and blood towards the imperial troops, but it was in vain. He was clearly out numbered and he had suffered grave wounds. His spear swung sloppily in front of him as he called out for the death of the Empress. Felix wasn’t sure she was even there.

What happened next seemed to Felix as if it occurred in slow motion. He saw one of the imperial soldiers raise his bow and take aim at Dimitri. He saw another raise his sword and being to charge. Felix moved faster than even he had thought possible, shoving Dimitri out of the arrows range and parrying the sword in one fluid movement that would have brought his father to prideful tears. Felix barely winced when his shoulder hit the hard dirt with force, focusing only the immediate danger. He stood, grabbing Dimitri by his cloak, and began to drag him back towards Faerghus lines.

“NO!” Dimitri howled, swinging wildly and kicking Felix in the leg. “LEAVE ME BE! I will find her and I will _kill her—_ “

Felix cursed and dropped Dimitri. “ _Fine._ ” He stood between the boar and the imperial soldiers, readying his blade. “Any who wish to kill the boar must go through me.” He spoke softly, coldly. The two soldiers facing him took him up on his offer, one charging him, blade drawn, the other notching an arrow to finish the job if his comrade could not. Seconds later their lifeless bodies both lay at Felix’s feet.

Dimitri’s was still crawling, screaming, calling for the death of the woman who didn’t care enough to stay after the bloodshed. Felix turned back to look at him, a wave of disgust flooding through him. There was the man he had idolized so long ago, had fought alongside, the man he had dared care for, writhing in the dirt like so many maggots on a log. Felix wiped the blood off his blade but didn’t sheathe it.

“This is it? This is how the prince of Faerghus wishes to end his days? Crawling in the dirt like an animal only to be killed by enemy soldiers long before reaching his quarry?” There’s a newfound venom in Felix’s voice, bitter to the very core. It was beyond sickening to see Dimitri so pathetic, so _gone_. He couldn’t bare to watch.

“ _I WILL KILL HER_ ,” Dimitri shot back, as if saying it louder would make it more likely to come true. Felix watched him crawl a few more feet before doing the only thing he could thing off— he ripped Dimitri’s spear from his grasp, and drove it deep into the ground, through Dimitri’s right hand. Dimitri screamed, but it was in anger, not pain. “ _WHY DO YOU STOP ME?”_

Felix leveled his blade at Dimitri. His eyes had grown cold, his blade unwavering. “Because ghosts have no right to chase after the living. You know that better than anyone.” He knelt down in the dirt, down to Dimitri’s level. In one hand he held Dimitri’s chin and for a moment, for one single moment, Felix wondered what his life might have been if he had held Dimitri so tenderly before. But the moment passed, and Felix’s blade kissed Dimitri’s throat. “Consider this the greatest mercy you’re allowed, boar. This is simply an end to your haunting. You died long ago.” Dimitri slumped to the ground, head resting on Felix’s thigh, blood soaking his trousers. Felix’s expression remained unchanged. “Rejoin the voices in your head, and sleep, Dimitri.”

———— _After_ ————

The victory of the Gronder Field was in favor of the Leicester Alliance, as it had once been many years before in their childhood. But to Felix there as no victory. In his mind there had only been bloodshed and loss, and it was on that day he decided he would have no more to do with the politics of those who wished for power. He did not rejoin his classmates after the battle. In fact, no one heard from Felix again. Rumors popped up many moons after the battle of a lone swordsman who would lend his talents to those in need. But they were only rumors.


End file.
